Friendship is the Cure Season 1
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Nagisa, Honoka, Hikari, and their mascots found themselves in the land of the Equestria, and they'll have to settle down in Ponyville until they find a way back home. Let's see how they survive here in Friendship is the Cure Season 1!
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Where are We?! Pretty Cure in the Land of Equestria!**

It was suppose to start out as a normal day for Nagisa. Wake up, eat breakfast, go to school, eat lunch, go to lacrosse practice, hang out with Honoka and Hikari, defeat a Zakenna, go home, eat dinner, and go to sleep for the next day. Yup, that's a normal day for her, but of all days, this might be the weirdest and that's saying a lot.

"Nagisa, wake up." Nagisa felt her face being poked at. She stirred on her sleep, struggling to wake up.

"Honoka?" She struggled to say, wondering why Honoka was in her room. Did they have a sleepover together last night?

"Nagisa," That was Hikari. Nagisa was certain they didn't have a sleepover.

"Nagisa-mepo!" Mepple shouted, jumping onto her side. "Wake up-popo! Wake up-popo!" Oh, and now Pollun joined in.

"Hey! Stop it! What if Mom-" Nagisa stopped her sentence and noticed the two horses looking over her. "W-What?"

That's when she realized she can't feel her fingers. That's because she doesn't have any fingers. Nagisa's eyes widen in horror.

"W-What's going on?!" Nagisa tried to stand up, but her body wouldn't let her.

"We can only stand on four." Honoka said, and that was all Nagisa need to know that they've became horses.

Nagisa quickly hopped on her new four hooves. "Where are we?!"

She can recognize two of her friends, even as horses. They kept some of their features like their eyes and their hair, which their tails echoed their style. Though they looked different than normal horses. More cuter, more shorter than a normal horse. Honoka is a white unicorn, Hikari is a pink pegasus, and Nagisa is a normal, black horse. On their flanks were different symbols. For Nagisa, she has a pink heart half with a lacrosse stick. For Honoka, she has light blue heart half with a test tube filled with a bubbling, blue liquid. As for Hikari, she has a red heart gem surrounded by a golden trimming.

"I don't know-mipo. I don't recognize this land, or this forest at least-mipo." Mipple said with worry across her face.

"A-Are we going to be okay-lulu?" Lulun asked, just as worried as Mipple.

"Of course-popo!" Pollun lightly pounded his chest with his little hand, putting on a brave act. "We just need to adventure around."

"He's right." Hikari added.

Pollun and Lulun happily hop onto Hikari's back, giggling. "Onward, Hikari-popo!" The now pink pegasus simply smiled and walked forward.

Nagisa sighed. "Let's go." Honoka nodded.

They walked for a bit, hoping for something besides trees until the group finally reach a sort of opening that lead them to a cottage with a chicken coop. Sadly, there was no one around who could explain what's going on, just a bunch of animals.

The only other option was to travel down the road to a village. A village of ponies.

"Ponyville..." Honoka said, remembering the sign they've passed by.

"Should we try to hide them?" Hikari asked, referring to the mascots.

"How can we? We have no way to hide them like this." Nagisa sighed, feeling a couple of stares from the other ponies. She hoped that they were believe the mascots were just plushies, just in case. "Come on, let's just ask one of these ponies. Maybe we'll get an answer."

Nagisa approached on of the ponies randomly, a purple unicorn.

"Excuse me, miss-" Nagisa felt herself stop in place when the unicorn look at her as the purple unicorn stared back.

 _W-What?_

* * *

AN: Welcome to my really big project! It was just a idea of combining Pretty Cure and My Little Pony, or technically the Cures in the My Little Pony world throughout the seasons, a kind of retelling of the MLP series. Hope you enjoy.


	2. Episode 1

**Episode 1: Friendship is the Cure, part 1**

"Excuse me, miss-" Twilight felt like the world stop when she notice the black mare approaching her.

Twilight can't help but to stare right back, like what this mare is doing right now to her. _W-What is this?_

She felt like she would be in this trance forever until Spike wave a claw in front of her face. "Hey, are you okay?"

The purple unicorn shook her head and said, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." She turn back to the earth pony. "What did you want?"

"Um... Where are we?" The black mare asked, giving her a nervous smile.

"...Ponyville?" Twilight raises an eyebrow to her. She knows that Ponyville is a small town, but she was pretty sure that even tourists would know where they are going.

"I know that, I mean the land of this place."

"...Equestria?" Okay, that raises a lot of questions. "Where are you from exactly?"

"Oh, um..." The black mare seemed to be rather flustered, glancing back at the yellow plush toy riding on her back. Twilight heard her whisper, "Do you know what that is? Should I tell her?"

"Who are you talking to?" Spike asked the question Twilight wanted answered.

The black mare grew even more flustered, fidgeting in place. "You see..." "Nagisa," A white unicorn approaches with a pink pegasus and more odd plushies riding on their backs. "Did you get something?"

"Nagisa? That's a weird name." Spike asked another question Twilight would like to be answered. "Is it a nickname or something?"

"Y-You see- Let's get out of here!" Nagisa suddenly shouted as she ran away with the two other mares following her.

"That was strange." Twilight took one step towards their direction, but Spike interfered, "I'm glad you're not complaining about the preparations right now, but I feel like I should remind you about it."

"Oh, right, who's in charge of the music?"

* * *

In some alleyway, Mepple was criticizing Nagisa, "Why did you do that-mepo?!"

"Well, we didn't exactly plan it." Nagisa said with a little pout. "I mean, would they even believe us?"

"You're the one who said to ask them-mepo! Are you suddenly afraid of horses or something-mepo?!"

"No! If they start to fight us, I'm sure we can defeat them."

"I think they're not hostile, Nagisa." Honoka tried to comfort, but Nagisa still seem to be uncertain.

"Even if they're friendly, what if they don't know a way back home? What if we're stuck here forever?! I don't want to imagine how our friends and families would feel if that happens."

Hikari looks worry. "I don't want that to happen."

"It's okay-popo." Pollun said, petting her mane. "We'll go back home as fast as we can-popo."

Hikari smiled a little.

"Alright then, but what are we going to do now?" Nagisa sighed.

Then they heard a loud gasp, but when they look at the source of the gasp, there was only a dust cloud.

"Should we worry about that-mipo?" Mipple asked.

Nagisa shook her head. "Never mind that, we just need to know if it's really okay to be here." Then an idea came up to her. "Honoka, how about we go to a library instead? There must be something we can learn over there."

"Huh, that's actually a good idea for you-mepo."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Never mind that, we should find that library." Honoka quickly said, nudging Nagisa.

* * *

The sky was already dark when the group finally found the Golden Oak Library.

"Do you think they're still open?" Hikari asked.

"They must be. The lights are still on." Nagisa confidently said, opening the door.

Then a full blast of confetti hit her face. "W-What?!" "SURPRISE!" Nagisa was dumbfounded, taking a step back when a pink pony taken up her view.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie!" The pony happily proclaimed. "I was going to make a party for one pony when I saw you there talking to your stuffed animals, and I didn't recognize you guys at all, so that means you're brand new and that also means I have to make this party for three more ponies, meaning that it has to be three times more special."

"Thank you for the party, Pinkie Pie," Honoka said with a sheepish smile. "But we just wanted to find a book. We are in a library."

"Exactly!" The trio let out a frighten yelp when the purple unicorn from before appeared right in from of them. "Let me help you." The purple unicorn tried to push them closer to the bookshelves.

"So, which book are you looking for?" The purple pony ask, using her magic to search through them, though she seemed to be searching something else for herself.

"Just something about Equestria." Nagisa said.

The purple pony suddenly seemed to recognize the group with a glance, but decided ignore them for now.

"Equestria... Equestria... Equestria..." The pony murmured, looking through the E section. Her eyes widen for a moment.

She took out the two books, but only gave one to the Pretty Cure, resting it on a table. She didn't say another word, running to another room.

"Aw," The little dragon sighed disappointingly. "I thought this might be a chance for her to have fun."

"Let's see this." Nagisa said, opening up the cover. Her expression can be described as frustrated, trying to turn more than one page at a time. "Ugh..."

"Are you not having fun?" Pinkie pouted, looking over her shoulder.

The black earth pony let out a yelp. "No, no, I'm alright."

"No." Pinkie determined, but then she smiled widely. "Let me introduce you my friends."

"Wait! Wait!" But the pink one pushed Nagisa into the crowd of colorful ponies despite her protests.

Honoka was able to look through the book, trying to learn about this land.

* * *

Twilight let out a sigh, looking out for other ponies in the streets. After a few more looks, the unicorn uses her magic to teleport to the area below the balcony. She adjusted her saddlebags and took a few steps forward until she heard, "Miss?" Twilight muffled her surprised scream and turned towards the pony behind her. She doesn't know what her name is, all she knows is that she was usually with the other two.

"What are you doing?" The pink pegasus ask.

Twilight's eyes shifted around, uncertain. She doesn't know this pony. She shouldn't bring this pony into this whole mess.

"It's nothing." Twilight said sharply, about to turn away until she heard, "Then why aren't you at the party-popo?"

The mouse-like plushie. It's talking.

Twilight had some suspicion about the whole talking plushies with Nagisa and her odd, yellow bear plushie, but she thought it was all in her head, like maybe these crazy ponies in this town are affecting her mind somehow.

"Don't you like parties-lulu?" Okay, now the rabbit plushie is talking.

"W-What?" Twilight was flabbergasted, taking a step back.

"Pollun, Lulun," The pink pegasus lightly scolded.

Twilight's wide eyes stared at the scene in front of her. What is she suppose to do about this?

"L-Look, I don't have time for this. I have to prevent a disaster." Twilight said, now turning away from all of this.

"My friends can help you." She heard the pink pegasus say, but she tried to run away from her as possible without knowing that she was being followed.

* * *

"I can't believe she just left." The devastated dragon said, riding on the back of Fluttershy.

"Don't worry, Spike. I'm sure she'll turn up at the Summer Sun Celebration soon." Pinkie smiled, dragging along Nagisa by her tail. "Isn't that right, Nagisa?"

"I don't even know her that well." Nagisa complained.

"Let's just enjoy the festivities for now." Honoka whispered to her, simply walking beside her. "I think if we find this Princess Celestia, we might be able to go back home."

"I hope so."

"Nagisa..." Rainbow Dash said, testing out the name. "That's the weirdest name I've ever heard."

"It's true." Applejack agreed.

"Is it like a combination of 'nag' and 'Lisa'?"

"Wait, what's a 'Lisa'?"

Nagisa simply groaned, wishing for it to be over soon. The celebration was starting when Mayor Mare was introducing this pony.

"...Princess Celestia?" Nagisa's eyes widen at the name, feeling hopeful.

When Rarity pulled the curtain, there was no pony. Ponies around them nervously chattered.

Nagisa wasn't paying attention to what they were saying, feeling Mepple cling onto her neck. "Nagisa... I sense something-mepo."

"It feels different from the others-mipo." Mipple added on.

Nagisa's and Honoka's eyes widen, hearing that.

Pinkie let out a loud yelp. A starry mist appear on the balcony where Princess Celestia should have been until _she_ appeared. An armored alicorn, watching over them with her cat-like eyes.

"Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious sun-loving faces." The tall mare said.

"What did you do with out Princess!?" Rainbow tried to attack her but Applejack grab onto her tail with her teeth. "Whoa there, nelly..."

"Honoka," "Nagisa," The two nodded knowingly to each other and was able to leave the place through the chaos.

"Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?" The black alicorn asked with narrowed eyes.

Pinkie guessed a bunch of ridiculous name, each made the mare more ferocious than the last.

"Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years!? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?" The mare demanded more than asked her audience.

More ponies murmured nervously among themselves, clearly not remembering her by their reactions.

The tall mare seemed to be fuming at this revelation, trying her best to keep her composer. "Well then, from now on, you shall remember my name for eternity. I am Nightmare Moon and I will make the night last forever!" The mare's laughter echoed across the building as her starry mane swirled about her like clouds, thunder and lightning crackling above them.

Ponies cowered, not knowing what to do until they heard two voices shout, "We won't let that happen!"

"What?" Nightmare was able to muster out before two strong forces collided with her body.

Ponies gasped as two ponies landed in front of them, wearing surprisingly ruffled clothes.

"Who dares to attack your new queen!?" Nightmare Moon glared at the duo, picking herself up.

" **Emissary of Light, Cure Black!"**

" **Emissary of Light, Cure White!"**

" **We are Pretty Cure!"**

" **Servants of the Dark Power..."**

" **Return to the darkness from which you came!"**

The ponies behind them either murmured or cheered for the newcomers. Nightmare Moon sneered at them.

"Pretty Cure? I've never heard such a childish name before," Nightmare said as her horn glowed blue. "But allow me to make an example of what happens to those who goes against me!"

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Episode 2

**Episode 2: Friendship is the Cure, part 2**

"Stop following me!" Twilight stomped her hoof when she reached the Everfree Forest. "I need to do this myself!"

Hikari was only a feet away from her. "Why?"

"You're just involving yourself into this for no good reason. I don't know your name. YOU don't know my name, so why are you even trying to follow me all of a sudden?!" Twilight demanded.

"You can't do everything by yourself." Hikari said confidently, slowly walking over to her. "I was just worried about you. You seemed to be troubled when you went back to the other room."

"How am I not troubled?!" Twilight shouted, not caring if there's anypony here to hear. "All day I have been trying to get through the preparations so I could go to the library and try to find a way to save Equestria from Nightmare Moon but I kept being distracted with everypony trying to be my friend!" Twilight panted, trying to calm herself down in front of the little group.

"What's wrong with trying to be friends-popo?" Pollun asked.

"Well, I don't have time for that! I'm trying to save everypony I love from an eternal night! Do you know what will happen if there's an eternal night across Equestria, across the entire world!"

"Then you need friends to help-lulu!" Lulun pouted. "With more friends, things are easier that way-lulu."

"I don't have time for this." Twilight sighed, having a feeling that they'll just be stubborn no matter how many times she has to repeat it. "I need to go now and do this myself."

When Twilight turned away from Hikari asked, "Would you allow me to come with you at least?"

The purple unicorn let out another sigh, but since she was pretty sure the pegasus will follow her anyway, she said, "Alright."

Hikari smiled. "Lulun, tell the others that we're in the forest."

The little rabbit's eyes widen, almost teary-eyed. "B-But I promised to protect you-lulu. I can't protect you if we're not together."

She gently pet her head in comfort. "Nagisa and Honoka needs to know where we are, and the only way they would know if one of us can go to them and tell them what are we doing. Can I trust you to do it?"

The rabbit creature nervously nodded, and try her very best to run away, saying, "Lulu!" with every step she took.

Twilight would had protest to this, but she highly doubt that the others would reach them in time.

"So how do you know that we can save Equestria by going into the forest?" Hikari asked the unicorn.

"The Elements of Harmony: A Reference's Guide." Twilight simply explained as they entered the Everfree Forest.

* * *

"Pretty Cure? I've never heard such a childish name before," Nightmare said as her horn glowed blue. "But allow me to make an example of what happens to those who go against me!"

"Everyone, get out of here!" Ponies screamed, flooding out of the city hall with the guards guiding them out.

From Nightmare's horn, she shot several beams of energy, cratering the city hall. With each shot, Pretty Cure was able to dodge.

"You can't dodge forever, you foals-" She was suddenly face to face with Cure Black, who grabbed onto her long horn and threw her entire body across the room with great force.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Rainbow Dash almost squealed, watching the fight as she stood at the side.

"Rainbow Dash, I don't know how you got pass everypony else through all that hoopla but we need to get out of here now!" Applejack practically growled, pulling on the blue pegasus's rainbow tail.

"Come on, they're literally punching her in the face!"

"Do you want to get hurt?!"

"Come on, we've never seen anything like this before!"

"And I've never seen an exploding volcano before, and I don't want to see it myself!" Rarity tried to use her magic to drag the pegasus outside to safety.

"Pinkie, that's not really a good idea." Fluttershy said, seeing Pinkie and Spike were watching the scene in from of them, eating popcorn.

"Oh, don't worry you guys. These things never hurt bystanders before," Pinkie paused for a moment and added, "Depending on the show."

"Wait, what?" Spike said, but then was distracted when Rainbow, who's suddenly by his side, "Look! Look! They've just thrown Nightmare Moon into a wall!"

The city hall itself could be the considered the moon's surface with how many craters there are. Nightmare Moon panted, standing on the opposite side of Pretty Cure. A wicked smile curled up on her face, filled with confidence. "It seems we're evenly matched, Pretty Cure." The alicorn practically spit out their name with such mockery. "Once I defeat you-"

The area around them turned golden as the two mares held hooves. Standing on their back legs, the duo held up their free hooves in the air. Odd looking bracelets were attached to them. They held their forehooves together and raised the other in the air.

" **Black Thunder!"**

" **White Thunder!"**

Black and White lightning came from above, striking their raised hooves. The duo shined, letting a rainbow aura form around them.

" **Our beautiful souls..."**

" **...Shall crush your evil heart!"**

" **Pretty Cure Marble Screw! Max!"**

A powerful black and white beam shot from their hooves, heading straight for Nightmare Moon.

"No!" A forcefield appear over her as an attempt to defend herself.

" **Spark!"** The beam intensified by the shine of their odd bracelets, turning into a rainbow of colors.

"NOOOO!" Nightmare Moon screamed as she was consumed by the beam itself.

Black and White panted, but their eyes widen at the state of Nightmare Moon.

She didn't change. Not at all. It was like the attack didn't effect her at all. Nightmare Moon smirked at this.

"Why didn't that work?!" Black exclaimed.

"I guess she's not possessed by a Zakenna-mepo." The yellow mascot nervously chimed in.

"What are we going to do-mipo?" Mipple worriedly added.

"What was that fanfare? Are you really that _weak_?" She let out a wicked laugh, which was interrupted by the repeating sound of 'lulu'.

"Is that a... rabbit?" Fluttershy felt herself being rather puzzled as a rabbit plushie pass by the 'audience' and into the 'battlefield'.

"Black, White, Hikari is in the forest-lulu!" Lulun shouted, approaching the duo.

"The forest? I think I know where she's heading." Lulun cried when she found herself inside of a blue aura, squirming. "I must thank you for the information, little creature." Then she threw her in the direction of Pretty Cure, who caught her onto Black's back.

As Nightmare Moon disappear into a mist, Black and White heard Rarity say, "The forest? Does she mean she's in-"

"The Everfree Forest!?" Their little audience shouted together.

"What are you guys doing here?" Cure Black asked.

"These three wanted to see you fight." Applejack sighed, turning her direction towards Pinkie, Rainbow, and Spike.

"Would you blame us? We've never seen this type of action before!" Rainbow exclaimed with a smile.

"I love the big beam, even if it didn't work." Pinkie Pie added.

"It might be even cooler than my... comic books..." Spike fell down on the ground, curled up to sleep.

"What's wrong?" Cure White asked as Cure Black gently kicked him.

"Oh, he is a baby dragon, so of course all this excitement gotten him all tuckered out." Fluttershy said, picking him up onto her back. "Maybe I should let him stay at my cottage for now."

"As long as you're safe." Black sighed. "We'll be entering this Everfree Forest to find our friend."

"And the purple one-lulu." Lulun added.

"Wait, purple one? Are you talking about Twilight?" Pinkie asked.

"Is she the one with the horn-lulu?"

"Yes!" Lulun let out a little frighten squeak, but nodded. "You two! Let us join you!"

"...What?" Black looked rather puzzled.

"I don't know what Twilight's doing there in that forest, but she's our friend and we don't want her in any danger," Rainbow determined. "And there's nothing you can stop us from doing otherwise."

"Well, besides being these super powerful ponies who can-" Rarity close Pinkie's mouth with her magic.

"What Pinkie's trying to say is that you may be powerful, but you still meed our help." Rarity explained.

"I did?" Pinkie's voice was muffled by the unicorn's magic.

Black look at White as White look at her. The duo nodded, feeling a sense of trust from them.

"You can join us." White said, earning a cheer of joy from the group.

* * *

"How are we going to cross the bridge?" The three were in front of a broken rope bridge that was their only way of reaching the ruins.

"Are you serious? You have wings!" Twilight exclaimed, shocked by the fact she've said that.

"Oh, I don't really know how to use them."

"Don't be mean to Hikari-popo!" Pollun glared at the unicorn.

"I'm not! I'm just shock that she haven't realize she can fly yet." Twilight sighed, approaching the broken bridge. "Okay, stay close to me. I think I can teleport us to the other side."

"There's no need for that." A chilling voice met their ears.

"Nightmare Moon!" Twilight screamed as the three of them suddenly found themselves in a magic orb of their own. Their location was changed into the stoney ruins they were heading for.

"Finally, somepony remembers my name." Nightmare Moon sighed, petting a stone orb.

"The Elements of Harmony!" Twilight shouted, slamming her hooves against her magic sphere.

"Hm? Oh, this?" Twilight knew she was mocking her, watching the black alicorn roll the element around. "I wonder, should I keep them or crush them so they'll never banish me _again_?"

"Hikari-popo! Hikari-popo!" Pollun pounded his little nubs against the magic's surface, trying to get to his friend.

All Hikari could do is look. She can't transform nor fight against her without Pollun.

Nightmare cackled, "You should thank the rabbit for warning me."

"What did you do to Lulun-popo!?" Pollun shouted, glaring at the dark mare.

"Don't worry your pretty, little head. She's safe for now, but along with your other friends, it wouldn't last for long."

"What are you talking about?" Hikari asked with widen eyes.

Nightmare didn't say anything as her horn glowed blue. Their magic prisons turned dark for only a moment until they found themselves in the outdoors, in the Everfree Forest, and right there, they could see the others.

"Lulun-popo!" Pollun shouted with a hint of happiness, seeing the pink rabbit ride on Cure Black's back.

"Don't even try to call for help. They can't help you. All you can do is _watch._ " Nightmare's voice echoed in their heads.

Twilight simply stared at the group of ponies in front of her. She didn't know how to feel about all of this, about them.

"So, the Everfree Forest is strange because the animals can take care of themselves and all that stuff?" Black questioned as the group walked on the mountainside.

"How isn't that strange?" Rainbow said. "Just where did you guys came from again?"

"You see, um... Shouldn't we be finding Hikari, Pollun, and Twilight?"

"By the way, what's with the talking plush-" She was interrupted by screaming as the ground under them collapse.

"Fluttershy! Quick!" "Oh my goodness, oh my goodness!"

The two pegasi was able to save Pinkie and Rarity, but as Applejack grab onto a root, she notice the mountain seemed to have some sort of vendetta against Black and White. Every time the duo land on a safe-looking piece of land, the ground under them crumbled and fallen off every single time. Just seeing the two bounce around kind of made her feel tired herself, almost as if she's the one bouncing around like some kind of rubber glob.

Applejack let go of the root and let herself slide down onto a cliff. She continued to watch their struggle for something safe until an idea popped up in her head, noticing the area around them.

"Hey, you two!" Applejack shouted. "You need to fall down."

"What?!" Black and White shouted in shock, still hopping from place to place.

"She's crazy-mepo!" Mepple shouted.

"I promised you'll be safe."

"That's not true-mepo!"

"What I'm saying to you is the truth. Fall down and you'll be safe." The look on her face didn't show malice at all. It's more for concern than anything else.

Falling off a mountain would normally seem like a good idea if you want to kill yourself, but... Black and White trusted her judgement, her honesty. So, the two let themselves fall down.

Their mascots screamed in terror as they fell closer and closer to the ground, feeling the rushing air until it stopped.

Opening up their eyes, they notice they were hovering, or rather they were slowly falling.

"Um, I'm sorry. I'm not used to holding anything more than a bunny or two." Fluttershy said as she and Rainbow struggled to safely put down the Pretty Cure.

"It's okay. It's okay." White said as Black let out a relaxed sigh.

The trapped Twilight can't help but to look at Applejack as the orange earth pony hop down the mountain by the leftover ledges.

* * *

"And once Pinkie and Rarity were saved, whoosh... Me and Fluttershy loop-de-loop around and WHAM! Caught you right in the nick of time." Rainbow fly around in the air as the group continue on their journey.

"We were there." White smiled.

"I'm pretty sure we would still be alive even if you let us fall." Black said, a bit annoyed with Rainbow's boastful attitude.

"Nagisa..." White now sighed.

"No way! I know you two took on Nightmare Moon, but there's no way you could survive a fall like that."

"We could-" A roar interrupted her. "What was that?!"

The creature on question ran towards them. "A manticore!" Applejack shouted.

"We've got to past him!" White shouted as a worry look appear on Fluttershy.

"Don't worry. We can take care of him." Black said with confidence, already charging after the manticore. Fluttershy's worry spiked up tenfold.

"Wait!" Fluttershy suddenly found her voice rise up in volume much louder and higher than usual once the creature earned a punch and a kick from the duo so hard that the manticore broken a tree on impact. "Stop! Stop! STOP!"

"What is it?" White asked as the two held their stance.

Fluttershy quickly flown to the manticore, practically zipping around him to check on his wounds. The manticore let out a weak roar. "Shh... Shh... It's okay." The yellow pegasus gently nuzzled and pet the creature in comfort. The manticore seemed to trust her, showing her his paw. She let out a soft gasp, seeing the thorn. "Oh, you poor, poor little baby."

"Little?" Rainbow and Black said in confusion.

"Let me help you." Fluttershy pleaded, grabbing the thorn. "Now this might hurt for _just_ a second."

Once Fluttershy pluck out the thorn, the manticore roared powerfully, grabbing onto the pegasus.

"Fluttershy!" Before the group jump into action, they saw the manticore was basically hugging her, licking her face.

She giggled. "Aw, you're just a little ol' baby kitty, aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are."

As the event seemed to be calm down, Black and White approaches the manticore, who've stopped at first, then cowered, slowly backing away from them.

"I'm sorry!" Black bowed, shocking the group by the action.

"I'm sorry!" White echoed her partner's action.

The manticore stopped in place, watching the two. There doesn't seem to anything angry about them. With a nod and a smile from the manticore, the duo smiled at each other as the group ran off.

Twilight stared at Fluttershy as the yellow pegasus approach the Pretty Cure and said, "It was nice that you apologize to the manticore, girls."

"We only did that because you were able to show he's nice." Black said.

"Well, I believe that we should show a little kindness... and not hit them." Fluttershy quietly added the last part.

"Sorry, sorry. It's pretty much our instinct to fight anything threatening." Black let out a nervous laugh as the group ran deeper into the forest.

* * *

"Ugh. My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck." Rarity complained as the group continue on walking through the forest.

As if the trees heard her wish, they found themselves in a much darker patch of the woods.

"Well, I didn't mean that literally."

The girls let out complains of their own, bumping into each other.

"What are we going to do?" White said, trying to paw around for any obstacles.

Fluttershy let out a shriek as there was a red glow to the trees.

"What is it, Fluttershy?" Rainbow came to her side until she finally notice the trees around them.

A petrifying fear came to the group once they saw they were surrounded by the trees now designed with gaping, sharp mouths and eyes looking everywhere they move.

Lulun let out a cry, cuddling against Black's neck as the trees growl at them.

All of them were terrified by the trees, except for Pinkie Pie. She simply made funny faces and noises at them.

"Oh come on, they're pretty harmless." Pinkie laughed with a wave of her hoof.

"But they're scary-lulu." Lulun sniffled.

She let out a squeak when Pinkie picked her up and held her up to one of the trees.

"No-lulu! They'll eat me-lulu!" Lulun squirmed around, but then she calmed down, noticing the trees aren't really doing anything else besides growling.

"Oh girls, don't you see?" Pinkie said as the area around them seemed to lightened up.

" **When I was a little filly and the sun was going down..."**

Hikari glanced at Pollun from her magic prison. He's definitely cheered up form the last time she've seen him, seeing how he's hopping up and down to Pinkie's song. Even Twilight seems to be a smig happier than she originally was since she was first trapped here.

"How are you feeling?" Hikari asked the unicorn.

She didn't say anything to the pink pegasus, making Hikari wonder what's going on in her mind.

* * *

"Well, that was fun." Black smiled as they hopped out of the woods, laughing.

"Yeah, but I feel like you two could had beaten up those trees." Rainbow Dash said.

"We were distracted!" Black pouted. "Those trees surprised us."

"Don't you mean scared?"

"You were too!"

"So you admitted it."

"Wait!" Pinkie shouted.

One by one, they bumped into Pinkie as they notice the rapid waters and the sounds of crying.

"What a world, what a _world_!" They notice a serpent crying, his tail splashing the water.

"You're not going to beat him up, are you?" Rainbow whispered over to the duo.

Apparently the serpent heard her, giving off a gasp and splashing water towards them now. "You ruffians!"

"No! No! We don't mindlessly beat up others!" Black shouted, waving her front hooves at him in defense. "We just want to know why you're crying."

"If you're not..." The serpent said, stopping. "You see, there's this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisk past me and tore half of my beloved mustache _clean off,_ and I look simply _horrid._ " He continued on to wail, falling into the water, causing them to be wet.

"Oh, give me a break." Rainbow glared.

"That's what all the fuss is about?" Applejack said.

"To be fair, I've never seen anyone make a half of a mustache look good-mepo." Mepple said.

"Why, of course it's worth the 'fuss'." Rarity said as she walk over to him. "Just look at him. Such luminescent scales, expertly coiffed mane, your fabulous manicure."

"All so true." The serpent sniffled.

"But they're ruined without your beautiful mustache."

"It's true. I'm _hideous!_ "

"I don't think you're helping." Black sighed.

"I can't let a crime like this continue on." Rarity proclaimed.

"Ow!" Rarity pluck out one of his scales. "Why did you do that?" The serpent cried.

Her next set of actions were so shocking that the serpent fainted along with a roaring amount of gasps from the girls.

Rarity cut off her tail, using it as his other mustache half. He let out a cheer. "My mustache. How wonderful!"

"You look smashing." Rarity complimented.

"But, your tail..." White said with wide eyes.

"It's fine, my dear. Short tails are in this season. Besides, it'll grow back."

"So would the _mustache_." Rainbow whispered.

"At least we can cross the river now." Once Black stepped into the river, she let out a yelp as the serpent's body rises up like a bridge.

"Allow me."

"How are you feeling?" Hikari asked once again, looking over at the purple unicorn.

The two could hear Pollun's cheering for the others.

"Hopeful." That was Twilight's answer as they watch Rainbow refuse Nightmare Moon's Shadow Bolts.

"Hopeful?"

"Yeah, I feel hopeful."

A low growl met their ears. Their visions of their friends was replaced with the ruins' scenery and Nightmare's furious look at them.

"This wasn't suppose to happen!" Nightmare declared. "They're suppose to fail! You're suppose to feel despair!"

"Our friends will save us-popo!" Pollun shouted, but was given a shrinking bubble instead. "It hurts-popo!"

"Pollun!" Hikari cried out.

"Let them go!" Two voices shouted.

At the ruins' entrance were two mares jumping in with the others stampeding behind them.

"Can't you see we're busy here?" Nightmare sighed as if she's talking to an annoying neighbor. "Besides, what can you two do to me? Your little light show from before didn't work on me, and don't even try to make me laugh if you're going to say your _friends_ are going to help you."

"No, you're wrong." Cure Black took a step forward. "They can help us."

"Okay, I'll admit you're giving us a little too much credit." Rainbow Dash whispered.

"We'll admit that we would had gone through the forest ourselves much more on our own, but with the help of these five, we were able to help out others and stay focus." Cure White said.

"Exactly!" Twilight exclaimed. "Nightmare Moon made us watch your adventure through the Everfree Forest, but even when she tried to make you fail, you were able to solve them."

Her eyes widen when she heard something break.

"Oh my, these break much more easily than I thought." Another sound of stone crumbling made Twilight's stomach drop.

Her bubble was now positioned in a way where she can see the black alicorn's actions. Under her armored hoof, she crushed an Element of Harmony into just a pile of pebbles, making her feel even more sick.

"The Elements of Harmony!" Twilight shouted in horror.

It clicked in their minds that they must be important in some way to Twilight. The Pretty Cure jumped into action and headed towards Nightmare. A combination of the two's attacks was only able to push the tall mare back.

"Even if you continue on fighting me for the rest of your lives, we both know you'll never defeat me no matter how many times you perform your beams. The only way to defeat me is with the Elements of Harmony, and as you can see," She used her magic to crush the stone orb as an example. "They're nothing, and as a bonus." She soon crush the last stone orb.

Twilight stared in horror for so long that she haven't realize her magic bubble have been popped.

"You three are no longer much of a threat to me," Nightmare said, frighteningly calm. "Doesn't mean I won't destroy you."

"Pollun-lulu! Hikari-lulu!" Lulun shouted as she ran over to the pink pegasus.

With two _poofs_ , her little mascots turn into strange devices.

" **Luminous! Shining Stream!"**

In a bright, golden light, right there she've transformed in front of them.

" **Shining life, Shiny Luminous! The light's heart and the light's will, for the sake of uniting all as one!"**

The Mane Six were in awe at the transformation while Nightmare Moon looked at her in disgust.

"It doesn't change a thing if there's three or thirty of you-"

"What about..." Pinkie paused for a moment, trying to count in her head. "...59 as of right now? Is that right? I mean, I think that's how many if you exclude all of the-" Pinkie interrupted at first until she realize no pony was listening to her.

Nightmare tried to ignored her nonsense. "You'll never be able to defeat me. I'll continue on kicking until the day I die!"

Black, White, and Luminous pounced into action after the armored mare.

Twilight tore her eyes off the broken elements to look at the others just as Rarity, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie ran to her through the chaos.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked as Pinkie hugged her tightly.

"Did she hurt you? You can tell us." Applejack worried.

"Even though I'm pretty sure those three has it okay, I'll beat her up for you too!" Rainbow proudly announced.

"Rainbow, I think she has enough violence for one day." Rarity said, gently pet her cheek in comfort.

She stared at them, hearing them how worry they are for her as she realize that they've gone through all of that trouble for her. Twilight felt something when she look at the five, seeing their determination to protect her. She felt a _spark_.

"No!" Twilight suddenly shouted, standing back onto her hooves. The five took a step back in shock.

The four battling foes stopped to look back on the purple unicorn.

"We can defeat you!" She proclaimed, stomping her front hoof.

"How? It's obvious that these three can't defeat me." Nightmare suddenly released a blue beam at the trio, causing them to fly back into the rubble of the ruin walls. "Five of the Elements are destroyed, and you haven't even attempted to make the sixth appear." Nightmare mockingly said.

"You may believe you have destroyed the Elements, but you're wrong." A smile appear on her lips. "Their spirits are here!"

The Elements' fragments glowed several different colors, floating in the air. The Pretty Cure watch in awe.

" _Applejack,_ who reassured those two when they were in doubt, represents the spirit of _...honesty!_ " Glowing, orange shards circled around the orange mare. " _Fluttershy,_ who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of _...kindness!_ " Glowing, pink shards circled around the yellow pegasus. " _Pinkie Pie,_ who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of _...laughter!_ " The blue, glowing shards circled around the bouncing, pink mare. " _Rarity,_ who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift, represents the spirit of _...generosity!_ " Glowing, purple shards circled around the white unicorn. "And _Rainbow Dash,_ who could not abandoned her friends for her own heart's desire, represents the spirit of _...loyalty!_ " Glowing, red shards circled around the blue pegasus. "The spirits of these five ponies got through every challenge you threw at them!"

Fear were in the black alicorn's eyes, trying to deny herself of the situation. "You still don't have the sixth Element! You haven't made a spark!"

"I did! A different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you as I've watched your journey. The spark ignited inside me when I realized that you all... are _my friends!_ " From above, a stone orb appeared, floating over them. "You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the _spark_ , that resides in the hearts of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of _...magic!_ "

One by one, the fragments around the five ponies turned into a golden necklace, each with a different gem. The orb from above turned into a golden tiara for Twilight.

The six mares glowed brightly together as a rainbow beam was twisted up and straight down into the black alicorn herself.

The mare didn't move from her spot. Was it fear? Was it stubbornness? Was it secretly confidence from the Marble Screw? For whatever reason, she didn't move in that spot as the rainbow was heading for her.

Once the rainbow beam hit her, she screamed, "Noooooo!" The rainbow spun around her like a tornado, getting bigger and bigger by the second. Doubling, tripling in size. "NOOOOOO!"

Then the whole place turned white when Twilight opened her eyes.

The six mares groaned, finding themselves curled up on the ground as Black, White, and Luminous ran up to them.

"Guys, what was that?!" Black shouted.

"Ugh, my head." Rainbow groaned, picking herself up.

"A little tiny bit disappointed that we only got these." Pinkie said, batting at her necklace. "Was expecting something a little more, like a frilly outfit."

"What are you talking about?" Rarity said. "There's nothing wrong with a piece of accessory," A big grin appear on her face. "And my tail's back! Oh how I missed you."

"I thought they were in 'season'." Applejack murmured with a bit of annoyance.

"And they look like our cutie marks." Fluttershy pointed out.

"This is amazing!" Rainbow shouted.

"Gee, Twilight! I thought you were spouting a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent the elements of friendship." Applejack smiled.

"Indeed you do." Ponies gasp as they saw a bright light from outside. The sun.

Once the sun rose to the very top of the sky, a ball of light came down and enter the ruins. The ball of light soon transform into a grand, white alicorn with a long, colorful, flowing mane.

One by one, the Mane Six bowed down to her with the Pretty Cure soon copying their action, but Twilight let out a gasp, seeing a familiar face in front of her.

"Princess Celestia." Twilight said, approaching her.

"Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student." The white alicorn said, nuzzling her. "I knew you could do it."

"Princess Celestia!?" Black happily exclaimed as she look up at her.

"But... you told me it was all an old pony tale."

"I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return, and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. Now if only another will as well."

Among the broken, blue armor was a small, blue alicorn laying there. Her eyes open up with a jump when the solar princess said her name. "Princess Luna!"

As the white alicorn approaches her, she said, "It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this." She was on her knees. "Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister."

"Sister?" Twilight and Rainbow said in shock.

"I feel like we're missing something here." Black whispered, leaning over to White and Luminous.

"Will you accept my friendship?" Princess Celestia ask the smaller alicorn, standing up.

Ponies waited for her answer in great anticipation. With a leap to close the distance between the two, Princess Luna nuzzled her and said, "I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister!"

With tears in their eyes, Celestia said, "I've missed you, too."

Pinkie let out a loud wail, making a river of tears flow on the ground, but soon cheered herself up. "Hey, you know what this calls for? A _party!_ "

* * *

And it was an amazing party. Not just as a grand welcome for Equestria's returning princess, but also as an announcement for Twilight's mission to learn about friendship after noticing Twilight's sadness. Still, even with all happiness throughout the town, the Pretty Cure still needs to ask the Princess.

"Princess Celestia," Honoka firmly said as she and her friends approach the two. "Truth be told, we're not from this land."

There was a large amount of gasp from their audience.

"I somehow knew it." Rainbow said with suspicion lacing her voice.

"We don't mean you any harm-mipo!" Mipple announced, using Honoka's back as a platform. "We are from the Garden of Rainbows, and we simply would like a way back hone please, Princess Celestia-mipo."

"We want to go home-popo!" Pollun shouted.

"Oh that's where those voiced were coming from." Pinkie said in realization. "I thought I was going crazy or something."

"They're adorable." Fluttershy whispered.

"Please-mepo! They are the Pretty Cure-mepo! You must have heard about them-mepo!" Mepple exclaimed.

Princess Celestia look at the group in front of her. "While I never have of 'Pretty Cure', you did help save my student, so for now, the least I could do is a place to stay until my scholars could find a way back to the Garden of Rainbows." She looks at the purple unicorn. "Twilight Sparkle,"

"Yes, Princess Celestia?" Her faithful student walk towards her.

"If it isn't too much a hassle, would you allow them to live at the library?"

She nodded. "Of course, Princess Celestia! I'll make sure they're welcome." Twilight walk over to the trio with a smile on her face. "We've never actually introduce ourselves. I am Twilight Sparkle."

"I'm Misumi Nagisa, and this is my friend, Yukishiro Honoka and Kujou Hikari." "Hello." "Nice to meet you."

"I am Mipple, Princess of Hope-mipo." "And I'm Mepple, chosen protector-mepo." "Pollun, the Prince of the Garden of Light-popo." "I'm Lulun, Princess of the Garden of Light-lulu."

"We promise that we'll try to help out anyway we can, Twilight." Nagisa said.

Twilight simply nodded. With the addition of these colorful characters, she knew that Ponyville won't be boring anytime soon.

* * *

AN: This chapter was much longer than I thought (I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter ever written too. I mean, it's literally over 6000 words). Okay, I know this is a big project, especially since MLP is going to have nine seasons by the time I'm writing this (which from what I heard, the ninth season is the final season it'll have) and Pretty Cure is going to have many more than that as time goes on, but I want to give myself a challenge (it's also an excuse to rewatch those seasons too). So how this will go is the episodes are going to mostly focus on the Pretty Cure and how they react to the events, maybe going on their own 'adventures' that are going parallel to the original episodes, and maybe some other ideas too. I hope you enjoyed this and please tell me if there's anything I need to work on. I tried my best to make this different from the original episode, but ended up making the second half pretty similar to the original episode, so I hope you aren't too bothered by that (and I'm also sorry about the lackluster fight scenes. I'm not good at those too, but I want to improve on that).


	4. Episode 3

**Episode 3: Tickets for the Grand Galloping Gala? We Need to Run!**

Sometimes, Nagisa forgets that she used to be a human. I mean, not actually forget. How could she ever forget her friends and family back home? It's more... 'comforting'? Maybe that's the word. Nagisa feels comfortable as a pony. So comfortable that it's kind of frightening for her.

Since the Nightmare Moon incident, it was surprisingly... calm over here in Ponyville despite the bits of trouble here and there.

While Princess Celestia is still searching their way back home, the Pretty Cure were given plenty of lessons on Equestria itself by Twilight, who was more than happy to 'play' teacher for them. Nagisa found the lessons to be boring, especially since Honoka and Hikari were given much more exciting additional lessons, like how to use magic or how to fly. Sure, being a little stronger than her friends is cool, but it isn't on the same level as being able to lift things without using hooves or your mouth, or being able to fly whenever you want (though Honoka and Hikari still haven't to learned these abilities to their full potential yet).

On top of the lessons, they don't have the food she likes!

 _"Adzuki beans? I'm pretty sure I would had remember such a funny name before, but hey, I like the idea of little cakes that look like fishies."_

 _"Octopus? I've never took care of a octopus before. ...Oh, um, ponies don't eat meat or seafood. I'm sorry."_

 _"I think I've read something like that in a book once, though I'm pretty sure they're from somewhere faraway or outside of Equestria, so I'm not sure if we could be able to ship those ingredients to Ponyville unless we want to face with a hefty bill."_

Not even an attempt at trying to make dorayaki with a chocolate filling didn't even taste similar to the ones back home (they still taste good though), so it feels kind of hopeless in the familiar food department. Sure, she and the girls can eat grass and flowers just fine without throwing up, but it that really a good sacrifice?

"Nagisa, don't look at your food like that." Honoka scolded her like a mother would to her child.

"Yeah-mepo. You shouldn't be so angry at it because they don't have takoyaki here-mepo." Nagisa look away at her grass-filled sandwich to look at her mascot.

 _You're only saying that because you still have those food because of Omp._ Nagisa thought rather bitterly.

Since Ponyville pretty much knows about the Pretty Cure, it feels unnecessary to just keep it a secret from them, so the mascots are happily allowed to roam and talk freely whenever they want to even in front of other ponies.

Nagisa pouted at him as Honoka pushed the plate closer towards her. With a sigh, the earth pony said, "Fine."

Curled up on the red and white checkered blanket, Nagisa picked up the sandwich with her mouth. As she chewed on her sandwich, she enjoyed the view the grassy hill brings while Hikari played with Pollun and Lulun.

"Isn't this nice?" Honoka asked, which Nagisa simply nods to.

 _It's surprisingly calm._ Nagisa thought as her sandwich drops onto the plate.

Nagisa wishes she hasn't thought of that.

"Hello." Nagisa almost jumped at the stranger who suddenly appeared right next to her.

"Hello?" Nagisa echoed, not sure what to say.

"Is there something you want?" Honoka ask.

"No, unless there's something I could do for you." The unknown pony said with a smile that was a bit too wide.

"What?"

Lulun's crying got their attention as they turn their heads to see another stranger polishing the rubber ball Hikari and her mascots were playing with.

Using her wing, Hikari took the ball away and said, "No thank you. You need to go away. You're making Lulun very uncomfortable."

"Go away-popo!" Pollun shouted.

The other stranger didn't look offended at all. "I'm sorry. Is there anyway I could make it up to you?"

"Huh?"

A low rumble in the ground suddenly appeared as they heard, "They're here!"

Suddenly, the Pretty Cure were surrounded by a giant crowd of ponies offering goods and services to them.

"Hey! Hey! We're trying to relax here!" Nagsia shouted as Mepple climb onto her back.

"What's going on-mipo?!" Mipple squeaked, clinging onto Honoka's neck.

"I don't know-mepo!" Mepple shouted, freaked out by all of this.

"We need to run!" Hikari shouted as the Pretty Cure ran off, trying to stick together.

They ran and ran with the large crowd after them through the town, through the marketplace, through pretty much everywhere except for one.

"They stopped-mepo?" Mepple questioned as the three ponies slowed down.

The Pretty Cure panted, looking back on the now shrinking crowd. There were some ponies lingering around, but it was definitely smaller than before as the Pretty Cure notice they've stopped at a certain place.

Looking at the area around them, they realize why the crowd had stopped in the first place. "We're in the Everfree Forest." Honoka pretty much said the very reason why the citizens of Ponyville won't go in, though they weren't too deep into the forest, just maybe a couple a feet away from the entrance itself.

"Yes!" Nagisa happily cheered. She slump against a tree. "We can relax!"

"But why were they chasing after us?" Hikari ask.

"I don't know. They were just asking if they could do things for us for some reason." Nagisa shrugged.

"I think they want something from us, but what?" Honoka wondered out loud.

"Well, I don't want to be squished by a bunch of ponies again-mepo." Mepple sighed.

"But shouldn't we try to find out why they were doing that-mipo?" Mipple asked.

Mepple seemed to change his mind. "You're right-mepo."

Nagisa groaned. "How are we going to find out?"

"By asking-popo?" Pollun said, hopping off Hikari's back.

"Pollun," Hikari lightly scolded at first until his little feet took him towards the entrance, where there are a few lingering ponies waiting for the Pretty Cure to come out of the forest.

"Why were you chasing after us-popo?" Pollun innocently asked.

Surprisingly, the small group of ponies didn't crowd around him. Instead, one pony happily answered him, "They have extra tickets for the Grand Galloping Gala!"

"That was surprisingly easy." Honoka said in credulousness, as Pollun walk back to them.

"Grand Galloping Gala? What's that?" Nagisa asked.

"It's a celebration for the building of Canterlot. Don't you remember that from Twilight's classes?"

Nagisa sheepishly smiled. "You know I'm not that good with school." Honoka just gave her a little sigh as her friend nervously laugh.

"Anyway, so they were chasing us because we have extra tickets?" Hikari said.

"Okay, now we know why they were chasing after us, but how are we going to get them off our backs?" Nagisa sighed.

"Easy." Off to the side, Honoka pushed some fauna out of the way, allowing them to walk through the forest.

"So, what's the plan-mipo?" Mipple ask.

"I was hoping that we might try to find an alternate path so we don't get surrounded again."

"But wouldn't we get lost-mipo?"

"As long as we stay close to the edge, I'm certain that won't get lost. We just need to make sure to see familiar locations and no ponies around."

"See? Easy, like Honoka said." Nagisa proudly said with a big smile.

"And what are we going to do after that-lulu?" Lulun asked.

Nagisa's smile slightly dropped. "...Honoka?" She was greeted with a nervous smile from the unicorn. "We could always go to the Golden Oak Library. Maybe we can find Twilight there and figure something out with the tickets."

"See? Easy, like Honoka said." Nagisa repeated what she've said a few moments ago.

Mepple didn't look impressed. "Easier said than done-mepo."

* * *

The Pretty Cure walked for a bit on the forest's edge, seeing if they were getting any closer to... somewhere.

"I see apples-lulu!" The rabbit mascot gasped.

In the distance, the group could see trees filled with the bright red fruits, filling them with hope.

"Oh thank goodness!" Hikari said as they ran towards the trees.

Right where they are, they could see a familiar red building: a barn house.

"Sweet Apples Acres! That's step one." Nagisa smiled, tail practically wagging.

"Do you really need to do that?" Honoka murmured, sweatdropping.

"And step two isn't going to be checked off because there's going to be ponies around here-mepo." Mepple complained.

The earth pony just felt irked at her mascot's comment. "At least I'm trying to be hopeful. What else are we going to do besides being trampled? Besides, Honoka was the one who thought up the idea!?"

"Are you my sis's friends? The one with the talking plushies?"

Step two of having no ponies around was ruined by the face that this yellow filly was here. She was a filly they knew as Apple Bloom from the few times they've visited the farm for either errands or trying to help out Applejack, but they've never actually formally met.

"Hey... You're Apple Bloom, right?" Nagisa gave her a nervous smile. "You've haven't heard some news around Ponyville, have you?"

"Oh, the one about the Gala tickets!" The little filly's eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement.

"Oh no-popo!"

"Do you think you can give me one?" Apple Bloom asked, almost bouncing in place. "I promised to be good there!"

"I think Applejack wouldn't let you go there." Hikari said, trying to be sympathetic.

The yellow filly's cheeks puffed out, kicking a little rock close to her hoof. "I bet Applejack wouldn't use that ticket for fun."

"What do you mean-mipo?"

"AJ will use the ticket to sell our apples. I know we have a bunch of old stuff, like the roof and Granny's hip, but the Gala's suppose to be for fun, right?"

Nagisa shrugged. "I don't know. Never been there."

"Would Applejack really do that?" Honoka asked.

"One hundred percent sure she will. She've always cared about the farm since I could remember, so she'll definitely going to use it on selling our products." Apple Bloom said with confidence.

There was a slight moment of silence between them until Hikari chimed in, "I kind of want to give my extra ticket to Applejack after hearing her love for Sweet Apples Acres."

Apple Blook awed in disappointment. "Does that mean I'm not going?"

With a gentle pet on the filly's head, Honoka said, "It's best that you wait til you're a little older."

The apple filly simply pouted. "Alright, but can you make sure she at least dances at the Gala or something? Just so doesn't completely do all that business stuff."

"Of course." Hikari smiled.

The Pretty Cure ran off with their mascots into the direction of the town.

* * *

Nagisa practically had to squish herself against a tree as her brown eyes scan the area for anypony around here. "Okay, the course is clear." Her hooves tiptoed towards their next destination: Carousel Boutique.

"Nagisa, we don't need to do that. No one's around." Hikari said, walking up to her side.

"Well, we can't be too careful. If you haven't realize it by now, but I'm pretty sure I'm the only one in town with this coat color." Nagisa gestured towards her dark coloration.

"Let's just go in." Honoka sighed, pushing the earth pony into the building.

The plan for Rarity's place was to rest up a little and then continue on their travels to Twilight's library, but it was interrupted by the fact that there was an unicorn filly, who they recognize as Sweetie Belle from the get togethers with Rarity though they don't know too much about her besides she's Rarity's little sister.

A burnt smell meet their noses, seeing a faint smoke coming from the kitchen. The unicorn filly happily bounced towards them, holding a tray in her mouth with a burnt, black mush on it.

"...Were you expecting us?" Honoka nervously smiled.

The white filly place the tray aside. "No, but I'm glad you're here. I hope you don't mind me asking, but..." Her green eyes seemed to grew in size, showing off how adorable she is. "Can I have a ticket to the Gala? I promise to be extra good."

"No-mepo." Mepple bluntly said.

Sweetie Belle pouted in disappointment. "Why not?"

"You're not old enough, besides I don't think you'll find it fun there. I'm pretty sure it'll be filled adults." Honoka explained.

The white filly's ears flopped against her head. "I guess you're right, but I bet Rarity will use the ticket for _him_." Sweetie Belle stick her tongue out in disgust at the word _him_.

" _Him_ -lulu?" Lulun repeated.

Sweetie pushed away some curtains, revealing a shrine to a white unicorn stallion.

"Her latest crush, Prince Blue Blood. I think he's Princess Celestia's nephew." Sweetie Belle said. "Rarity tends to have crushes on a bunch of stallions every other month and this time it's him."

"You don't want your sister to meet him-mipo?" Mipple asked.

"Kind of..." The unicorn filly said with uncertainty. "I just don't like how mushy she gets whenever she gets a crush. I can't imagine what she'll be like once she gets him as a boyfriend, but I bet it will be twice as mushy than before."

"But she'll be happy-mepo," Mepple said. "Like us~." The yellow mascot happily pulled Mipple into a cuddling session, causing the little unicorn to frown.

"Yeah, that's what I don't want. As long as she doesn't do that around me." Sweetie Belle grimanced.

Honoka notice a look on Nagisa's face that can be describe as goofy but blushing. A little smile appear on the unicorn mare's lips, almost smirk-like.

"Yeah, that's the face Rarity gets." Sweetie Belle said.

"Are you thing about a certain someone? Someone back home?" Honoka asked Nagisa, causing the black earth pony to blush a bit more brightly from shock.

"N-No! I'm just thinking about... how cute it'll be if Rarity gets a boyfriend." Nagisa tried to explain, adding a nervous laugh at the end.

Her friend simply giggled, then approach the filly. "I'm sorry, but I decided to give her my extra ticket to the Gala."

Sweetie Belle groaned. "Really?"

"While there's a chance the two won't be together by the end of the Gala, I believe Rarity should at least have the chance to meet him." Honoka explained.

The little filly pouted at first, but said, "Alright, just make sure she's happy."

"I promise."

"Since you guys are here," Sweetie pushed the tray from before in front og them. "Want to try my peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

"...Did she try to make it completely from scratch?" Nagisa, whispered to Honoka, sounding and looking quite horrified by the sandwich's existence.

"I apologize, but we were planning to go to Sugarcube Corner." Hikari quickly lied, pushing her friends out the door like her life depended on it.

"Aw shoot." Sweetie sighed once they left.

* * *

"Okay, change of plans. We're going to Sugarcube Corner, rest up in Pinkie's room, then go to Twilight's palce." Nagisa determined as the Pretty Cure tried to sneak around the area.

"Would Pinkie mind?" Honoka asked.

"Doubt it."

Nagisa pretty much jumped in the air when she heard, "Hey! Wait!"

On a scooter, a pegasus filly approaches them in great speed, but in a screeching halt, she stopped. Now this is a filly they don't recognize that well besides maybe a few bumps here and there.

"Look, I'm sorry but we're not going to give you a ticket, kid." Nagisa hoped she doesn't sound too harsh.

The little pegasus shook her head. "I don't want the ticket."

"Huh?"

The little pegasus took off her helmet, revealing her purple mane. "I'm Scootaloo and I want you to give that Gala ticket to Rainbow Dash."

"Huh?" The Pretty Cure exchange glances with each other.

"I'm a big fan of Rainbow Dash because of how cool she is. I mean, who wouldn't be a fan? Have you seen this trick she practiced last week?" Scootaloo's wings seemed to be practically buzzing, making her hover for a bit. "She was all like WOOSH! Then BAM! Then-" She suddenly shook her head, letting out an embarrassed laugh. "Anyway, while I think it would totally be awesome for me to go to the Grand Galloping Gala, I want Rainbow to go there WAY more."

"Why-mepo?"

"The Wonderbolts, of course! With Rainbow there being so cool, the Wonder Bolts have no choice but to let her join them!"

There was another round of exchanged looks between the magical girls and their mascots.

"What are the Wonderbolts-mipo?"

Scootaloo let out a gasp. "You don't know who the Wonderbolts are?!"

Nagisa sheepishly smiled at her. "Well, we are from another world, you know?"

"...I almost forget about that. Anyway, you need to let Rainbow go to the Gala. Being part of the Wonderbolts is Rainbow's dream!"

"Her dream?" Nagisa quietly murmured.

"Yeah, her dream! You want her to achieve her dream, don't you?" Nagisa felt a small pang of guilt in her chest.

"But what about Fluttershy and Pinkie-lulu?" Lulun whispered to Pollun. "Wouldn't they be left out-lulu?"

Nagisa's ear and eye twitched.

"I think Twilight might have an extra ticket-popo."

"But that would leave only one of them behind-lulu."

 _Is the world trying to make feel bad?!_ Nagisa thought in frustration.

Nagisa let out an annoyed groan, but gave an apologetic smile to Scootaloo. "I'm so sorry but I need to know why my other friends want to go to the Gala first. I'm pretty sure Pinkie would go there because it's a big party, I don't know about what Fluttershy would go there, but I'll admit that Raibow has a great dream and I hope she achieves it some day."

Still, Scootaloo looks disappointed. "Okay, I get it."

As the little pegasus scooters off, Nagisa let out another groan, but in anger. "Let's just go."

* * *

Nagisa muffled her screams into Pinkie's pillow as Hikari said, "It was nice of the Cakes to let us hang out here."

In the background, the mascots were pretending to be knights and princesses with Gummy as a dragon.

Nagisa rolled over in Pinkie's bed until she was staring at the ceiling above her, clinging onto the pillow. "What are we going to do? We have two extra tickets and three friends. I'm not good at math but I'm pretty sure that doesn't add up!"

Honoka laid a hoof on her shoulder to comfort her. "I'm sure they'll understand."

"We're playing favorites! I don't want to make them mad or sad at us, or more likely ME! I already disappointed one filly over the fact that I can't give her idol a ticket, and I don't want to add more to that list of disappointed ponies."

"Actually, Honoka and I disappointed the other fillies when we didn't give them tickets." Hikari said, sitting at the bed's edge.

"Yeah, but at least they kind of changed their minds about it. Scootaloo just really wants Rainbow to go to the Gala and I couldn't do that because I want to be fair." Nagisa buried her face into the pillow. "Since when having a lot of friends became so hard?"

In the background, Gummy was being hit by Pollun's foam sword while Mepple rode on his back. Mipple and Lulun looks worry at this.

"They'll understand." Honoka determined. "They might be disappointed that they weren't chosen, but in a few days, they'll have to calm down and talk to us like normal."

A sense of relief came over Nagisa, hearing Honoka's words. "Maybe you're right. One of them will hold a grudge against us, most likely Rainbow Dash, but it wouldn't last forever."

Sitting up, Nagisa gave out a confident smile. "Okay, guys, let's g- Gummy, no!"

Back to the mascot's game of pretend, Gummy was nomming on Pollun's head while standing on top of Mepple. Meannwhile Lulun and Mipple was trying to get the little alligator to stop.

* * *

The Pretty Cure finally reach over to Twilight's library. Nagisa let out a sigh, then they entered.

On, no, wait. What I meant to say is Honoka and Hikari entered the library normally after Nagisa crashed through the door, practically sliding on her knees to bow to them for forgiveness.

The Mane Six and Spike practically jumped when Nagisa entered.

With her front hooves clapped together over her head with a loud _clap_ , Nagisa pledged, "I can't decide! I can't decide!"

"That's quite the overdramatic entrance." Spike murmured.

Nagisa quickly stood up. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't decide one of you three. Honoka and Hikari picked Rarity and Applejack, leaving Rainbow, Pinkie, and Fluttershy to me."

"I feel like she's trying to throw you guys under the bus-mepo with that." Mepple sighed, shaking his head.

The black earth pony ignored him. "I know Rainbow has a big dream she wants to accomplish, but I also wanted to know Pinkie's and Fluttershy's reasonings." She shook her head. "At the time, I feel guilty if one of you aren't able to go either."

Her ears drooped down as she frowned.

Twilight let out a nervous chuckle, pawing at the ground a bit. "I may have made a decision without your permissions."

"...What?"

"I've send the tickets back because our friends refused the extra tickets when I decided to give up mine, so I came up to the conclusion that if they're no going to Gala without me, then it's pointless to go when we can't share this blessing together." Twilight gave her a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry if I made you go through all of that."

Nagisa paused for a moment until she decided to return with a big smile. "It's nothing. We just have to walk around a lot... and sneak around... and avoid strangers who almost trampled us like a bunch of-."

"Nagisa," Honoka sternly interrupted.

Nagisa shook her head. "Right. Right. What I'm trying to say is that while we went through some... troubles, I'm just glad that we didn't have to pick anyone."

"Hikari and Honoka did pick somepony." Pinkie said.

"I'm just glad that I don't have to pick anyone." Nagisa corrected herself.

A burp was heard as green flames spew out of Spike's mouth.

"Whoa Nelly!" Applejack shouted when the flames almost hit her.

Those flames quickly turn into a scroll.

"A letter from the princess? That was fast." Twilight commented.

Unraveling the letter, Spike read, " _My faithful student Twilight, why didn't you just say so in the first place?_ " Golden tickets popped out, making him gasp. "Nine tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala!"

Now it was the ponies turn to gasp.

"Now we can all go!" Twilight exclaimed.

The ponies happily cheered. "Oh, thank you Princess Celestia!" Nagisa shouted for joy.

A growling stomach was heard, causing Twilight to nervously chuckle.

"Allow us to treat you to dinner." Rarity said.

Nagisa slowly slide towards her and whispered, "Does that include us too?" She notice the disapproving look on Honoka's face. "Sorry, I was just asking."

Still, the girls left with their tickets floating above them one by one, looking ever so gleefully.

"Wait-mepo." Mepple realized something. "We don't have tickets to the Gala-mepo!"

"She doesn't want to us to go-popo?" Pollun said as Lulun looked a bit teary eyed.

"You want to go? The Gala is for girls." Spike said, trying to hide his disappointment with disgust.

As if Princess Celestia heard the yellow mascot's realization, Spike burped up another letter with five more golden tickets. " _And I couldn't forget about you five._ "

"We got a golden ticket-popo!" Pollun hopped up and down with Lulun following behind him.

Mepple and Mipple could see Spike's giddiness over his ticket as they chuckle to themselves. Noticing the two smirking at him had made Spike a little defensive.

"I mean, _gross_ , I have to go too?" Spike said in fake disgust.

Still, Spike giggled, running out of the library with the mascots following behind him.

* * *

AN: Just in case you guys don't remember who 'Omp' is I mentioned from the beginning, he's the chef from the Heart Commune cards from the anime. Anyway, you know, I wish there was a proper map of Ponyville and the surrounding area. The closest one I could find was Granny Smith's map from Family Appreciation Day, and I was just guessing the whole forest surround Ponyville was the Everfree Forest, so I hope no one is too bothered by that. By the way, have any of you guys seen Star Twinkle Pretty Cure yet? I think it has a solid start, I like the characters so far (I really like Lala, especially her transformation sequence), and I hope there will be more zero gravity battles in the future because I really like the one from the first episode (Five episodes came out during the time I'm writing this). Anyway, hope you like this episode and see ya on the next one. Bye!


End file.
